Ray's Magical Catch
by May'sDecember
Summary: Ray wasn't expecting to catch anything that day. The thought that he might catch something magical never crossed his mind. [This is a response to a challenge posted on the Village Square, strictly for entertainment]


This story is a response to a challenge. I just had to write about this. It's not a serious story. Purely entertainment value. I hope you laugh.

-TheMeltingBoy

**Ray's Magical Catch **

The summer heat beat down upon Ray as he sat along the riverbank with his fishing rod. All his attention was put on the tip of his rod; he was waiting for the pull that would signal he caught something.

Of course with the way the day had been going it was most likely that Ray wouldn't catch a single thing.

But that day Ray would catch something he had never expected to catch; something magical.

* * *

_Damn the fish aren't biting at all. Maybe I should just call it a day._

The thought of returning to his tent empty handed brought a cloud of depression upon him.

_How come I cant catch anything but that stupid farmer girl can! _

At the moment he felt a deep anger towards the little farmgirl with her stupid pigtales. Almost everyday she would walk up to him with the biggest grin he'd ever seen and hand him a fish – each day brought a new kind. He got the point; she could catch fish, did she want a cookie or something?

Another hour passed by without a single bite. Ray was beginning to seriously doubt his ability to fish. Or maybe it was something else that was keeping the fish from him.

_That farm brat is probably somewhere upstream catching all of them! _

Anger, fury, and sheer hatred ran through him like the rivers current ran downstream. The audacity of her actions, surely she must know that eh was downstream from her fishing. It was just like her to do such a thing.

_She's out to get me._

Now his mind was completely free of any thoughts about fishing and all that he could focus on was finding the farmgirl and wringing her neck.

Farming was what she did, fishing was what he did, and never once did he step foot on her land and begin planting!

Furiously he threw his rod onto the ground and huffed his way up the side of the river, each step getting closer to the farmgirls property.

But upon reaching the farmgirl's front gate he saw that she was standing in-between two rows of tomatoes and watering them. Even tough she was standing right there in front of him something told Ray that she was still responsible for the lack of fish.

Farmgirl looked up and waved at Ray. Forcing a smile, which to the farmgirl looked more like he was having jaw spasms, Ray waved back.

_Oh you think your sly bitch. Well, I see right through your innocence. _

"Have you been fishing lately?" Ray asked in a non-I-Know-What-You-Did-You-Stupid-Whore tone.

"Not yet," Her voice was cheery but Ray saw right through her act.

_Hah! I see it in your eyes! You have been fishing! You sly dog you. _

That is when Ray lost it; she was going to keep denying it if he continued playing the part of friendly neighbor.

"Where the fuck did you put all the fish!" He hissed while hopping over the fence and lunging at her scrawny neck. She was quick with a reaction and she hurled the half filled watering can at his forehead.

Colorful words escaped his mouth as the metal can bounced off the side of his head causing him to stumble backwards and crash into a tomato bush.

"You need some serious help dude," Ray struggled to get up; he was still spewing colorful language. He only got so far as to say that the farmgirl's mom had slept with the family dog before she brought her hammer down on his head.

Ray awoke with his head throbbing but he wasn't in farmgirl's field. Instead he was in a soft twin sized bed with pink sheets, the pink sheets that were wrapped around his naked body.

_Where the hell am I? And where are my clothes?_

Then he saw her; sitting there across the room with a cigarette in her hand smiling devilishly.

"Good morning tiger," She said, finish the sentence off with a purr.

_Oh my god…I didn't…_

She was also naked, it was apparent that they had.

"You took advantage of me!" Ray shouted and tried to pull himself off the bed but couldn't because of the pink fuzzy handcuff that locked him to the post.

"Yes I did. I realized that giving you fish was not getting me any closer to getting into your pants…so I took this opportunity to fulfill my desire. Not to mention get back at you for wreaking my tomato plant." Her eyes showed she was dead serious. "Yes I know, I'm a bitch."

Ray was speechless…all he wanted was to catch a fish.

In a catlike way she crossed herself over to the bed and crawled onto the mattress. There was flaming desire in her eyes; Ray was pushing himself as far against the headboard as he could. There was nothing he could do, the handcuffs were on too tight. Ray closed his eyes with dreaded anticipation.

There was a clicking sound and he felt the fuzziness fall off his wrists.

"You're free to go," She said as she undid the other handcuff. Ray jumped off the bed and scrambled to get his clothes on. Before he left though, she gave him a few last words. "You better keep an eye on your rod Ray, you never know what you might catch when fishing in my ocean."

* * *

Martha walks in front of the screen, she has a smile plastered onto her face. 

"And so kiddies, Ray caught something that day and it indeed was magical." Her face turns into a frown. "But now, because he was careless and didn't bait his line, he has to deal with…" She claps her hands.


End file.
